Collision Course
by Sesshomarus'Luver
Summary: Both Kagome and Inuyasha are invited to go to the Western lands to celebrate the peace treaty between Sesshomaru and the eastern Lord Kurama and his advisor Kuronue. With one look both males are taken to Kagome. Is this infatuation worth all the trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes I know I know. I still have stories that I haven't updated. But I have been watching Yu Yu Hakusho and been watching video's on youtube with a Kagome and Kurama pairing. Slowly this story has entered my mind over the past month and I couldn't stop it from coming out. Thus this story was born. I plan on updating my story Criss Cross soon, this idea wouldn't let me. **

**Also I own nothing. everything belongs to the respectful owners of the true stories.**

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome had just left the small hut. She raised her arms in the air stretching out her body. With the jewel now complete she was able to come to and fro from her time to this one. She smiled softly as the wind blew through her hair. Taking in her surroundings she was quite pleased with the fact that all was peaceful. It seemed that with the jewel now completed and gone, the demon attacks on the village had died down and with that so did the return to normalcy. Of course there was the rare chance a demon would venture near the village but was quickly taken control of by Inuyasha. A soft smile graced her lips and she moved down the old dirt road. She moved seeing the childen playing. She laughed softly as Shippo was there in the middle of their antics. It was nice seeing the child relaxing and able to have fun. It had been two years since the battle and already he had grown. Kagome sighed softly as she looked him over. He had the distinct figure of a human. He still had his demon traits showing. His ears had moved to the top of his head, his tail was there, as was his fangs. When She had asked him how he took this form, the young fox would shrug. He didn't know, though he had speculated that since he had gotten stronger he had changed. Of course they would never know even the foxes at the school were unsure. It was possible it had to do with his blood line, whatever that may have been. Biting her lower lip, the young woman turned and walked on.

There had been so many changes she was unsure what to think about them. Miroku and Sango married three months ago and were currently on their honeymoon with the help of Sesshomaru who stated the two should have alone time away from the village. Inuyasha stayed in the village to protect it. He would say it wasn't worth his time, but the woman knew better. The young half demon had grown, he was more mature and more assured of himself. He even made lead way in his relationship with his brother. That first step they took was the most tensed. Kagome remebered clearly when Sesshomaru came to the village to have a dinner with them. Kagome, Shippo, and little Rin sat as far as they could. The end result was shocking. Both brothers had started a staring contest. That was when the little fox decided to have fun. He started to make faces at Inuyasha behind the eldest brothers back. After trying hard not to laugh the youngest brother started laughing. Of course Sesshomaru turned and looked at the kit. The stotic mask he wore eventually collasped and a small brief smile caught on the cold demon lords lips. Of course he told them if they let a soul know, that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them, the only exception was Rin. After that everything clicked together. Sesshomaru would vist at least once a month and bring along Rin.

Kagome stopped walking as she saw a fuming Inuyasha walking towards her. In his hand was a scrunched up scroll. With her head tilted to the side she would step closer to him, only to stop short as he sent a glare her way. Kagome cringed taking a step back. When he would look at her in that way, she knew she could have possibly done something wrong. Inuyasha stopped and pointed a finger at her. Kagome would move her own hand pointing to herself, her heart beating like a hammer in her chest the closer he got, not once did he lower his finger from her small form.

"Do you have any idea what that bastard brother of mine wants!" He stated as he got closer. Kagome would only shake her head, black hair hitting her face repeatedly. He stood in front of her holding the damaged scroll out for her to read," One of Sesshomaru's guards came and gave this to me. We are being called to the western castle for a celebration of the truce between the West and the small territory of the East."

She would look up at him and then to the scroll. There it was written. Sesshomaru had written that they were to come to the West. They were to be ready in three days time, he aalso added to bring Shippo along. Blue hues read and re-read the letter," I don't see how this is my fault. So don't deny it either I see the accusations running through those eyes of your's." She added and sighed heavily. She rolled the scroll up thinking. She had nine weeks of summer break starting. With a nod of her head she looked back to her companion once more," Well I have to go home and get some supplies then. I have a couple nice Yukata's, I'm sure that my mom has a nice Kimono I can use for a while. How long will we be gone for?"

Inuyasha stood looking at her, his mouth opening and closing quickly," You can't be serious! He wants us to come doesn't mean we have too!"

Kagome raised a hand to her face as she started to walk towards the well," Inuyasha you know him as well as I do. If Sesshomaru sent the invitations that means we are being told to go. We don't have a choice. His word is basically law. I don't know about you, but I would rather go than for him to come here and have a royal shouting match with you."

Inuyasha said nothing, only to mumble under his breath. He knew she was right, he couldn't fight them both. He was at a dead end street with no where to turn. He looked up at her as she turned to look at him a smile on her face. He broke then, shaking his head. With her there it wouldn't be too bad. With a sigh he stepped in front of the old well. His clawed hand rested on the wooden surface as he looked into the black abyess. The woman stood beside and slowly she moved sitting on the ledge looking into the darkness with him. Her small hand came clasping over his. The small action caught his attention, looking towards her. The smile on her lips was one that could melt a person's soul. Smiling back he went and hugged her," Don't take longer than two days. Grab your supplies and get ready doing...whatever girls do.."

Kagome laughed softly, hugging him back in a friendly embrace," Trust me, I will be back on the morning of the third day." With that she pulled away from him, pushing herself down the well. The familer soft blue color came from within before dying. He sighed as he continued to look into the well before turning away going back towards the village. He had to prepair for the journay himself.

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

Kagome quickly ran into her home laughing as she entered. The smell of lemon was the first thing to greet her. Throwing her shoes off she ran towards the kitchen, finding her mother cooking at the stove," Mama, I need to tell you something."

With those words the older woman turned, a soft smile on her lips. Kagome had already taken a seat at the table. Slowly she began to explain what had occured and how she needed help in retreiving her old yukata's and if possible maybe borrowing one of her mothers more elegant Kimonos. smiled softly, knowing that her daughter was wanting to spend most of her summer in the past with her friends and adopted son. In a way she was surprised that her daughter hadn't decided to just stay there. In a way she was glad, she wasn't ready for her daughter to leacve just yet. With that she stood moving back to the stove. Stirring the food, she felt her daughter watching her as she pretended to think on it. A light laugh filled the air," Go on and get cleaned up and go get what you need for your journey. By the time you get back I will have what you need ready."

Kagome didn't say another word but smiled happily running out of the room to bathe. Mentally making a list of what she had to get done.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. Kagome had managed to get a small hair cut, buy items for both Rin and Shippo, ramen for Inuyasha, and some personal supplies that she needed for herself. When she entered the house the bags in hand, she was surprised by the boxes that lined the couch in the living room. Slowly she moved into the area there, her mother sat folding a lovely kimono into a box. The young girl said nothing as she continued to watch her mother. The kimono that was being packed was not the one her mother wore before. This one was different, the way her mother handled it was with with so much care, it was almost as if it was a baby. Her mother looked up as she placed the lid on siad box and placed it with the others. She patted the now empty spot beside her. Kagome moved with soft steps. She sat down and her mother pulled a small box out and held it to her. Kagome opened the box and gasped softly. There sitting on baby blue silk was a hair pin. Jeweled flowers decorated the top. Rubies and sapphires came dangeling down. It looked so delicate, that she didn't wish to pick it up for fear of breaking it. Blue orbs looked over to her mother who just smiled," This was a gift from your great-great grandmother. This is what the woman in our family usually wear for our weddings. But since this seems to be a special occassion, I have decided to let you take it with you."

No words could describe how Kagome felt. Arms moved around her mother's neck as she clunged onto her," Thank you."

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

Two days had passed, as promised Kagome showed up on the morning of the third day. Though she had to take a few trips to grab all of the items she needed and the gifts that she was to give. She was actually dizzy by the time she was done. It took Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome to carry it all to the village. When they arrived they noticed that the transportation had yet to arrive. Kagome sighed in relief moving quickly into their small hut to change into one of the simpler yukatas. It took only a few minutes to dress, and a little bit longer to add some simple makeup to her face. She stepped out in a white yukata which was adorned with vibrant colors the bottom of the yukata was sea foam green with purple petals floating around it. Above that were a mixture of purple petals and seafoam green petals were down, looking as if they were being scattered in the wind. The top of the Kimono held the flowers in different sizes, the petals moved to the arms and rested in the same way as it did on the bottom. The obi around her waist was whaite, purple danced across the top, in the purple you could make out white birds. Shippo gave a low whistle, while Inuyasha stood there and grinned, rubbing the back of his head. Kagome blushed softly," Geeze guys, you make it seem you have never seen me in a yukata before."

"Yeah but you never looked pretty in any of the other ones," Inuyasha said without missing a beat. Kagome turned and glared at her friend, her hand raising into a fist. Shippo looked between them both shaking his head.

"Mama what hard head means," Shippo interupted," Is that you look beautiful."

Kagome turned slowly giving her adopted son a kiss on the cheek," Thank you Shippo. At least SOMEBODY is being nice to me."

With that an argument broke out between them. Shippo's tail swished back and forth, his ears twitching. HIding his laughter as he watched them. Seconds later a two head dragon came from below. Landing softly, carrying a carriage behind them. There was a guard on top. Quickly the man got down and started to help with putting their belongings in side of it. Kagome sat down her signature yellow back pack beside her, Shippo and Inuyasha close by. The take off startled her but she smiled when she looked out the window. Slowly she moved her head and looked towards the west. Unsure of what would occur, unsure of who she was to meet. With a slight frown she turned to Inuyasha, who was now leaning against the wall of the ornate carriage, looking out at the sky," Who is this minor Eastern Lord?"

"All I know is that there was some big fight between him and my brother. They called a truce," He replied with a shrug," I wasn't there aat the time, as I was attached to the tree and sleeping. I missed alot, but now that I am awake I have to go. Also I've heard something about a fox demon and a bat demon."

With that He turned and looked back out the window. KAgome looked over at Shippo who had now fallen asleep. Murmering the word 'mama' in his sleep. A giggle escaped her lips as she moved closer him stroking his hair. Maybe, this fox would know more about what's occuring with her son, maybe this trip would be educating to them all.

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**AN: It's a slow start but, one can't just jump into the story from nowhere right? Love has to blossom, you have to have so many aspects to it. Almost like a puzzle, and lets be honest, Kurama is a puzzle. Please read and review. I try to answer all of the reviews, I do take your thoughts and your criticism into action. I hope you have enjoyed this I will see all of you lovelies later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. That's the only word coming from my mind right now. I am completely amazed by all of you. Just with in the first 24 hours I had recieved 14 follows and at first 10 favs. As of now, while I'm writing this chapter, I have 21 follows, and 14 favs. Thats not even counting the ones that are following me as an author. I also have four wonderful reviews, that I answered personally. I just wasn't expecting all of this and it was only the first chapter! So you guys, thank you! Thank you from the bottom of my heart. So I thought I should make a few things known:**

**1) Yes all of the boxes/gifts that were mentioned in chapter one, Kagome did bring with her.**

**2) At this point I have a little side track thing going on with Shippo, No he is not the son of Kurama. Family tied? well we'll see what happens.**

**3) As for a three way pairing, ~smirks~ I've toyed with the idea, though I am not certain. I have one thing planned and my mind decides to play on it's own accord. We will see where my brain leads me.**

**Now I own nothing, everything belongs to the rightful person(s). So sit back and enjoy the show ^_^**

**XXXXxxxXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Blue orbs opened, only to close once more. A yawn escaped the young womans lips, as pale extremities moved to stretch. Kagome sat slowly, feeling the rocking of the carriage a clear sign they were still traveling. She felt a weght on her legs and smiled. There Shippo had his head resting on her legs, using her them as a pillow. Slowly she looked up and over to Inuyasha whose golden hues looked over at her he chuckled softly.

"I see that your awake. I hope you enjoyed your little nap," He replied moving the small curtain out of the way," We'll be landing soon, there's no doubt my bother will be waiting on us."

Kagome nodded, running her fingers through her hair, trying her best to make it look nice. She didn't know if the other Lord was there yet, it wouldn't do for him to see her with a bed head. Also she knew how important this celebration had to be. So far Kagome only knew a handful of people that would be in attendence. Sucking in her bottom lip she nibbled on the flesh. She could feel her hands shake as they raked through her hair. Forcing her hads in her lap she sat straight. She felt the demonic power hit her full force. A shuddered gasped escaped her lips, a sliver of excitment ran down her back. Slowly, she reached out, pulling the small curtain from the window, her mouth formed a small 'o.'

"Sh-Shippo! You better start waking up, and getting the sleep out of your eyes!" She nearly yelled, pushing te young fox back and forth until he opened his groggy eyes. He brought a hand to his face rubbing the sleep from the. Inuyasha chuckeled at the sight.

Coming into view was the grand estate of the Western Lord. The home itself was wide, with at least three stories, though if one was to looked to the back it raised even higher than the three stories in the front. High walls were built around the home, guards were on patroll atop the great walls. A few stopped and looked up at the carriage as it flew over head. Kagome had to hold in a squeal as she spotted the garden, where the most beautiful red roses seem to be blooming. At once she knew where she would be spending much of her time. Feeling a small hand on her shoulder, she turned her head slightly. Blue orbs came into contact with bright green. Shippo's tail was waving back and forth. Slowly he sniffed the air and grinned before moving to sit down.

The take off had been smooth, though now with the carriage coming closer to the ground, Kagome couldn't help but to pray to the kami. At first it reminded her of an airplane, now she realized that there were no wheels to help slow them down. Feeling her stomach rushing up in her chest, she clunged to her adopted kit.. The small child moved his arms, hugging his Mothers arms. He let out a soft purr, to help in the relaxation process. Feeling her face burying in her hair, he sighed inwardly. At the bump, Kagome whimpered, and the second bump caused her to curl her body around the kit. Eternity could have passed, and Kagome wouldn't have known. She felt air on her exposed arms, and a gentle cough. She looked up to see Inuyasha with his hand held out, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Come on Kagome, your fine," He replied with sincerity. Shippo took this as his moment to hop out and into the sun. Kagome's face was blood red, slowly she slid across the carraige, accepting his hand.

Once out Kagome looked around. She felt the demonic aura's brush along her reikai, she shuddered. Yes the youkai here were indeed powerful. There was one far more stronger than them, and it was heading their way. A smile tugged on her lips, as she moved her yukata around, trying her best to straighten her clothes out. In a moments notice Sesshomaru was standing in front of them, beside him stood Rin. The young girl had grown a few inches, her hair a little longer, was pulled to the side in her signature ponytail. Blue hues locked onto golden orbs. Kagome bent slightly, bowing to him.

"It seems my pack has gotten here before the Eastern Lord," Sesshomaru spoke in a low voice. The Daiyoukai looked up in the sky," They should be here soon. I will have your items sent-" He stopped looking Kagome over. His eyes narrowed, his head tilted to the side," Your..actually dressed decent Kagome..."

Kagome raised her head and looked up at him, hands clinched into fist at her sides. She had expected him to say something, but not that. She looked up at him and saw the spark of amuesment in his eyes. With a huff Kagome crossed her arms over her chest turning her body away from him," Well I figured the clothes I normally would wear wouldn't be appropriate. So I brought this along with a few others.."

Sesshomaru nodded," Of course. You can wear those as you wish, and you will have a few others to choose from." With that he turned his back leaving them to stand there. Mouths hanging open as he walked away.

Rin took this moment taking Kagome's hand and started to pull on her," Kagome nee-san! This way I will show you to your rooms! and then you can relax and Shippo and I can go play! Come on, dont worry about your baggage Lord Sesshomaru said Uncle Inuyasha could get them!"

With this laughter filled the area, followed by the sputters of Inuyasha being called uncle. Kagome looked up and smiled feeling the sun hitting her face. She was excited to be here. Happy to be around more of her family members. She looked at Shippo who was, for once, actually helping Inuyasha stating something along the lines of 'Ladies should relax more.' With a shake of her head Kagome followed Rin into the home, laughing at the commotion that surrounded them.

**XXXXxxxXXX**

In the opposite direction another carriage was coming down. Inside sat two men. One man had long silver har, two ears rested on top of his head, which twitched every so often, his silver tail rested beside his leg. His well sculpted arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes closed in deep thought. He wore a white yukata, the sleeves were cut off. The man opposite of him was the opposite of him. This man had long dark midnight black hair pulled back in a high ponytail on the back of his head, his skin was a pale white, his eyes were violet in color, He wore a black yukata top, the sleeves were cut off, he had strips of black cloth going up his arm, criss crossing as it went up his biceps, his pants were black, along with his black boots. His claws tapping along the sill of the window. Many thoughts running through his mind. He moved his eyes in the general direction of his friend before looking away.

"If you continue with that pecking Kuronue I will be forced to stop it," A baritone voice spoke. Molten gold hues caught the violet hues. A smirked graced his face.

"Kurama if you were to cut my fingers off, it would not help us in any future predicaments," Kuronue replied with a lugh in his voice," Besides this is one of the dullest rides ever. You Haven't spoken a word for the past fifteen minutes."

The silver hair man sighed pulling his arms away from his chest placed them behind his head. Looking out the window he spoke," I smelt a female scent in the air, very mesmorizing."

"Up to your old tricks again? Going to go find the poor female and lure her away?"

"No. I do not have the time for that. Though I wouldn't mind finding a woman to keep my bed warm for the cold nights we will be spending here."

Kuronue nodded, now crossing his hands over his chest and chuckled," Aye, that would be nice. Though there wont be many females here besides the staff. We both know how Sesshomaru does not like us to play with them."

A grin appeared on Kurama's face. A sly glint was noted in his eyes as he leaned up looking at the castle. The carriage started its quick descent towards the ground. He felt the demonic energy of the dog demon before he spotted him. There than tal demon stood in all of his glory. Hair, simular to his own, flew around his face and back. If he wanted to be honest with his self, he the great Kurama, had indeed missed Sesshomaru and missed teasing the demon. They both knew each other as children, neither one really got along, but only did so for their farthers. It was after the great dog generals death that the East broke ties with the West. It was in that moment when both boys would become rivals and later friends following the small war over territory.

As soon as the Carriage touched the ground Kurama jumped out. The wind whipping his hair around his form. His white shoes touched theground, and the grass shot up, as if trying to merge with his demonic aura. Kuronue followed shaking his head a sly grin on his lips. He rose a hand up in greeting, only to recieve a nod from the Lord. INstead Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto Kurama's before looking at the grass at the other demons feet. With a shake of his head he turned his back on the two in a silent command to follow. Kurama walked beside the male, both matching in height, but different in looks. Both were cunning when it came to battle, but one more skillful in the art of theiving.

"Do not steal anything valuable this time," Came the cold voice. Causing both men to stop walking as they watched Sesshomaru's retreating form. Both demons looked at each other before following the man in front. Surely there had to be something very valuable here now if he told them not to steal it. Now it was only a matter of time before they found out what.

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

Shippo sat next to Rin, both eating a sucker that was taken from Kagome's yellow bag. The children were sitting on a side porch watching the wind move the grass. A simultaneously sigh escapped from both children as they turned to look at the other. The look they gave each other was one of boredom. Kagome couldn't play with them as she was trying to set up her room, while exclaming about the expensive kimono's and yukata's that were located in her room, along with her trying to get the maids to take them out as she couldn't wear anything that expensive. Both children left at that point, sneaking the candy out with them. Inuyasha was busy wondering around the place trying to get comfortable with his new lodgings as well as hiding from the maids who were trying to get him to wear a more appealing garb that would not embarress their Lord. Both children were ignored for the time being, which made them happy but bored at the same time.

Shippo kicked his feet back and forth. Even though he now had human feet, he did not wear shoes. Much to Kagome's dispear, she wanted him to keep his feet in good shape. The young boy declined wearing them. Shippo's copper hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He didn't like the fact that it would get in his way while he practiced fighting. It was commen sense to keep it up.

Biting into the sucker, he stood up throwing the stick. Green orbs looked down to chocolate ones. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. Rin studied his face for a moment and smiled back up at him and nodded her head in a silent agreement. With the cue Shippo went out in the grass picking flowers and making a bracelet. Slowly he entwined a small acorn into it. With a slight use of energy, he smiled over to Rin holding up his peice of art.

"I figured we could have a bit of fun. I smelled Jaken not that far away with someone," he smiled, his smal fangs showing, his ears twitching in amuesment," You will go up to Jaken and place this on his hand and squeal saying how cute it looks. I will be hiding up in the rafters waiting to let the magic come to life!"

Slowly Rin took the bracelet, eyeing it. She bit the last of the sucker, throwing the stick to the ground. A smile forming, brown hues danced in joy," Point the way Shippo-san."

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

Jaken, the small kappa demon, was walking besides Kuronue. The bat demon felt eyes on him. He would look up, down, behind, hell he even looked at the walls. He couldn't find the source of the prescence. If he wanted to be honest he would admit that it was starting to piss him off. The kappa beside him didn't seem to mind, or notice. He continued to speak in that god aweful squeal of a voice. Raising his hand to his face he knew he would be getting Kurama for this. While he went and Talked to Sesshomaru, he got stuck here listening to this small demon go on and on about his great Lord, until it turned into a small headache. He was tempted to move his foot up and kick the damn thing if it wasn't for the voice of a young human girl that was running towards them.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken!" The child yelled out. Her barefeet tapping along the wooden floor. The sight of the child made Jaken fall quite, only to take a step back. Which caused him to bump into the taller, stronger demon male. Kuronue grinned watching the discomfort in his eyes.

"Rin...what are you doing here?! You should be getting ready for dinner-"

"I know! but I wanted to give this to you!" With that said Rin placed the flower bracelet on his wrist.

A laugh was heard, both of them turned and looked at him. Kuronue brought a hand to his mouth waving them off. Glancing at the bracelet something seemed off. It gave off the hint of demonic energy. He bent down to take a closer look at the child and the flowers. The child was human enough, despite her talking, which could rival any demon child. That's when he felt it. The eyes of a hiding demon. He looked up, noticing the glint of a copper tail. He turned in time to see the girl, now known as Rin, to back away. The smile on her lips, no longer looked innocent. Taking this as a trick, the bat demon stepped back with the girl. When Jaken looked up, he noticed both were gone from his side. Finally realizing that the child was up to no good, it was too late. A large boulder appeared brinnging the demon to come crashing down to the ground. A loud squaking filled the air. The young copper headed demon fell from the rafters laughing, Rin soon followed suit. A puff of smoke caught their attention but to the Kappa who was now throwing the bracelet. His cheeks were red, staring at the children.

"Rin...RUN!" Shippo yelled out grabbing the girls hand as they ran off.

"COME BACK HERE FOX!" Jaken yelled out running after them. A staff in his hand, cussing as he ran.

_'This was not suppose to happen,' _Shippo thought to his self as they ran. He held onto Rins' hand till they came to a fork in the hall. Both looked back and forth between the two. One led the way to the outside, but the other led to the main greeting hall with two strong demonic aura's. The fall of two sets of foot steps coming their way echoed around them now. Turning Shippo reached into his jacket finding out he was out of acorns. Reaching his hands into his hair, the young kit pulled on it trying to think. That's when he felt it. Curious he brought it out of his head. It was a seed. Unsure at first he glanced at his partner in crime. They were already in trouble, so adding onto it didn't seem that bad at the moment. On instict, Shippo pushed his energy into the seed dropping it to the floor. Grabbing his partners hand they ran. A large demonic flower thing popper up. Shippo cringed and ran," Don't look back Rin!"

"I-I wont," Came out the huff reply.

Shortly a large yell was heard, neither looked back to see what had happened. They continue to run towards the doors just directly in front of them. With speed nither knew they had they burst through the doors. Both looking behind them, a smile on their faces, a gleam of victory in their eyes. Sadly neither knew the collision course that was in front of them. Both knocked into a set of legs, causing them to fall to the ground on their butts. Both children looked up to be greated with two sets of molten golden orbs. One set had their eyes locked onto Rin in a fatherly glare. The other came to lock onto the fox kit in an annoyed manner. Both children shied away from the looks, trying to crawl backwards. The older demons took a step forward causing the children to crawl away more. The sound of foot steps behind them caused everyone too look.

There stood the bat demon that Shippo had seen with Jaken. In his left hand he was carrying the plant that was brought to life by the small fox kit. The man wore a grin on his lips. Violet hues looked to the other two male demons. No one spoke a word. Rin turned and looked up at Sesshomaru, while Shippo looked between them all. Both were shaking slightly.

"It was only a joke we promise!" both yelled out at the same time

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**AN: I thought I should end this here. If I continue this I think it would be longer than it should and it is possible that if i continue it in the next chapter it would make more sense. Again I would like to thank everyone for the support. I usually don't do this, but im going to make a request. I would like for four reviews. More reviews mean I will write faster and be more motivated. I hope you enjoyed the little plant that Shippo threw out there for Jaken. Besides the thought of a plant coming out to trying to protect Rin and Shippo seemed cute. So please leave a review or PM me. I reply to all reviewers and I even answer PM's. Oh by the way HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You guys are amazing! I want to thank each and everyone of you for your kind reviews and helpful words of advice. I apologize for the misplaced words in chapter two. I am going to be going through it, and fixing it. When I posted the last chapter, I was so tired, but I wanted to get the chapter out there for you guys. So for now on before publishing the chapter when I finish it I will sleep and proof read the next day, then post it. Again for the small grammar mistakes, I am trying to catch them I have a word pad and it doesn't catch them. So I apologize in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot. Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

The room was quiet. The adults said nothing as they looked down at the children. Both children looked at the two main adults in front of them. They were not concerned with the bat demon behind them. Though in his mind Shippo was calculating how to sweet talk his way out of this. It always worked with Inuyasha, but these three weren't as gullible. Inwardly he knew that both Rin and him were in more trouble than they knew. Slowly he hung his head in defeat, Rin followed suite. A small hand moved over to his, turning he looked over to her. A small grin on her face, he couldn't help but grin back at her.

The silence was broken then by the man behind them. Turning their attention to him. There the man stood, holding onto the plant. His eyes locked onto the thing," I have to admit kids. The look on the Kapas' face was priceless. Especially when he ran into this little beast. Honestly Kurama, it reminds me of something you would use."

With those words he tossed the dead plant over to his friend. Kurama caught it easily looking the plant over. Yes it was simular to his own plants, though this one was much weaker. Sniffing the air around it, his eyes slanted. Slowly he looked to the kit. The childs eyes widen before he looked down at the floor. Kurama allowed the plant to fall to the floor with a splat," Where did you get the seed for this plant? Don't lie to me kit, I dont like liars."

The words were cold, calculating, and to the point. Shippo brought his head up quickly to look at him. Unsure of how to answer. Looking the man over, he felt his energy coming off in waves. A shudder racked through his body, his hand squeezed Rin's as he answered bluntly," My head, now I need to go find Mama." Slowly he stood helping Rin up. He grinned at her.

"It seems impossible. Only silver kitsunes can have this power," Kurama now towered over him. he reached a hand out to check the child's head when the boy dashed away. Quickly he turned his head. Rin was now by Sesshomaru. The kit was growling as Kuronue held the child up by the back of the shirt. A laugh escapped from the dark hair man," Your little Mama wont help you get out of this. Now confess to my dear friend, and we may let you off easy.."

Shippo stared wide-eyed. He looked over to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. The Lord only stared back. His face was blank, a single thought or emotion could not be seen. He started to struggle trying to free himself. He needed to get away and to his Mama. He glared up at the man twitching around in his grasp," You wouldn't hurt me! I'm just a child!"

Kuronue chuckled once more, Kurama stepped forward. Silver hair danced around him, slowly bringing up his hand to rest on his chin," Child...yes..but you're also old enough to know what your doing. Unless you really don't know. Then that means your Mama must not be teaching you the right way-"

With that a power forced it's way into the room. The energy crackled around them, causing two of the male demons to look for the source of the energy. A whimper could be heard. Both demons, that were interrogating the kit shuddered, in delight. Looking towards the direction of the source, it was a human female whom walked in. The kit stopped squirming in Kuronue's grasped. Eyes wide, the small kit shook his head," Oh crap...she only gets this angry with Inuyasha. I'm doomed."

Both males looked to the kit as Kuronue placed him on the ground, his violet hues never leaving the woman as she stormed across the room. He grinned, she was a spunky little thing. The energy that came off of her was intense and pure as the white snow. He watched her move across the room, she stomped over to them. Her hands clenched at her side, her face red from what one could imagine as anger. Slowly Kuronue placed a hand on his heart, that was beating in a wild precession in his chest. It was clear to him that this girl had sparked his interest, making him want to get to know her more.

On the other hand Kurama looked over the woman, an eyebrow shot up. The woman that was storming their way was, in fact, a human and a miko at that. The kit smelled of the human, but that was only scent. It was clear to him that this woman was not his biological mother. He felt his breath catch in his chest. It was unheard of for a human, a Miko at that, to adopt a demon child. The pure energy around her crackled in the air. The scent of anger and embaressment was coming from her, though the more dominate smell was her. The smell of jasmin and nightshade filled his senses, almost overpowering the way he thought. Clenching his fist, he allowed his claws dig into his flesh causing tiny blood droplets to appear. He stood stright and ridged, not bending his will to hers. His eyes narrowed as she stepped up to him, her head was down eyes focused on the floor. She made no move to look at him, which disturbed him greatly.

Kagome was beyond mad, she was pissed off. Livid was the word that came to her mind. When the toad demon had come to her squaking giberish, she paid him no mind. It was when he stated that her son and Rin had not only pinned the demon to ground by a boulder, but had also sprouted a poisonous plant that tried to eat him and the Advisor of the Demon Lord of the East. The last words spoken had caused Kagome to flare out her energy searching for both children. When she spotted their aura's she noticed the children were not only with Sesshomaru, by the other two demons from the east. She started to run, her anger driving her to move faster. When she entered the room and saw the scene in front of her, she wanted to hurt some one. One look from Sesshomaru stopped her. Taking a deep breath she walked a tad bit slowly towards her kit. Stopping to look at the two males, she would bow to them. black hair silling over her shoulders. Leaning back up, Kagome moved towards Shippo. Reaching out she quickly grabbed one of his ears giving it a slight pinch. He squealed out, reaching up trying to grab her hand only to stop mid motion as she sent a glare his way.

"First I would like to apologize on behalf of my son," She started slowly, her heart was beating so loud she was sure that the demons in the room could hear it," I am sure he meant no harm Lord Sesshomaru, please do forgive him."

Blue orbs glanced over to the Western Lord. If one looked closely you would have seen the slight smirk that played on his lips. Sesshomaru brought a hand to rest on top of Rin's head. The small girl flinched slightly before she glanced up to catch a peek at her lord. The child's brown eyes lit up before she looked over towards Kagome.

A low rumble was heard in the room, followed by the baritone voice," I accept your apology Miko. Though I would apprciate it if he apologized to my guests."

With his words spoken he turned, his hand on his young wards head. Both was walking out of the room, Leaving the young miko and kit with the two demons of the east. The electricity that the male demons had felt earlier was gone, though now it was replaced by a nervous energy that was creeping up on them. Both looked towards the woman in front of them waiting. Her blue eyes wide, the hand that held onto the kits ear hung loosely now. Both waited for either of them to speak.

Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, watching them with narrowed eyes. This female in front of him was curious indeed. She stormed in here with energy that would put any one to shame. Yet when the stotic demon lord spoke, she seemed to callm down. The affect of an Alpha maybe? It was possible he deduced. Looking across from her he looked to Kuronue only to catch the male looking the female up and down. Kurama felt his eye twitch. How could his friend be preocupied with the woman and not even wonder how the fox kit in front of them was able to pull off what he did was beyond him.

Slowly Kuronue put up his hand waving it in front of the womans face. The young woman jumped, looking over at him. The young boy growled from his spot, earning the child a glare from him. The child moved quickly then hiding behind her. Leaning back, satisfied with the actions, he took on a more alluring stance as the woman looked towards him. He would nod his head and the woman smiled. He watched as she would push the young kit in front of her.

The child looked at both male demons, fiddeling with his fingers," I'm sorry."

"Shippo..." The young woman spoke nudging the child with her hand.

"Fine," Loking towards Kurnoe he spoke," I'm really sorry For the plant almost attacking you, I honestly didn't know what it would do." Turning he looked at Kurama and flinched back some. Even though he wasn't pushing his power off, the kit was still wary of the male," and to you, I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't looking to where I was going."

Kuronue smiled patting the child on the head giving him a wink," It's alright, I knew you weren't trying to have me get eaten. Besides in a way it was worth it to watch that little imp run off screaming."

The other male wasn't easily impressed he turned walking away from them. Shippo let out a breath he was holding when the demon was out of the room. Kuronue only shook his head. He looked at them both grinning. He bent down picking up the plant as he started to run after his friend," Oh Shippo that's his way of saying apology is accepted. Don't worry about it."

With that he ran out of the room leaving both standing there watching the retreating forms of the demons. Kagome let out a huge breath which she had no idea she was holding in. Shippo collasped on the ground. Unsure of how everything might have turned out if Kagome hadn't shown up when she did, he pondered on the thought wondering if he would have been killed by the elder demons.

With his hands in his lap, he looked down at the floor. He felt his adoptive mothers eyes staring holes into the back of his head. He looked up and smiled sweetly. Only to have her looking down on him with a frown on her lips, and saddened eyes.

"Come on, we have to get ready for dinner, we can discuss this while you bathe," With that she turned to leave the room. The kit stood up following his mother out of the room. At least he wasn't in that much trouble, for that he was greatful. With a smile he ran to catch up to her, both unaware of the golden eyes watching them.

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

Kuronue smiled tossing the head of the plant up in the air only to catch it again. He turned down one of the corridor. Only to sstop when he spotted his best friend watching the two in the room. He smirked as he waited for Kurama to turn and look at him. Cold eyes glared over at him as said male moved towards the bat demon. Kuronue smiled holding out the plant towards the male. Letting it go the head fell into Kurama's hands with a plop.

"So you know what it is?" Kuronue asked looking at the plant.

"Yes, its an Ulex," he murmered looking the bright yellow and red plant over," It's rare. Which is why I wanted to know how that kit got ahold of it."

With out saying a word, Kuronue hold out his hand. Kuramas' eyes went to his palm, smiling. there nesteled in the bat demons hand was three different seeds. Taking the seeds from his friend he placed them in a side pouch on his waist. He would wait until he could leave the property to test them out. He didn't want to start a petty war over his energy making the seeds bigger than what the kit could.

Throwing the plant out into the garden he continue to walk. He felt Kuronue next to. He could pratically feel the man's happy energy and thought for a moment he was going to start humming. Closing his eyes Kurama continued to walk. Energy bashing him from behind. His eye twitched at the corner, his hand balled into a fist. Coming to a dead halt did not help matters much, he was met with Kuronue and his silly grin.

"WHAT?!"

"The girl...the Miko."

"What about her?" He replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh get off it," came the reply as Kuronue walked past him,"Don't tell me you didn't find her a bit attractive, a wonder...or a bit out of the ordinary?"

Kurama just looked at him, eyes narrowed his tail swishing to the left slightly in show of aggitation. he wasn't going to admit to anything. Kuronue sighed tilting his head to the side,"She is a preistess that adopted a fox kit. An admirable quality in a woman, a human woman no less. I find it charming."

"Don't be a fool Kuronue," He replied walking past him, fist clenched at his side. his eyes set on the hall in front of him. He was stopped by the sound of his friends voice, slowly he turned as he spooke.

"For once Kurama don't act like this. You never know what will occur with those around you. Hell you might need a preistess to fight on our side one day."

Kurama said nothing. Just looked at him. He allowed a smile to grace his lips. It was faint, though it was there. Turning he made his way towards his room," You should get ready for dinner. I'm sure you'll want to look your best if you want to impress that little human girl."

Kuronue only stared gaping at him, before realizing he was right. With a quick step he dashed out of the open hallway, heading into the sky towards his room. With a sigh Kurama would shake his head. He didn't want to admmit to him that he found the girl interesting. The way her power danced along his skin made him shiver in remembrance of the power she possesed. He also didn't want to admit that he wwanted to primp to try to impress her. With that thought in mind he stopped and laughed. This would be the first time that both were going after the same woman. In the end, he wondered who the victor would be.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**AN: Oh my god! thank you guys so much. I got more than the four reviews and I was trying my hardest to update. I've just been real tired lately and haven't been feeling well. So to all of the reviews I have yet to answer yet, Don't worry I will reply as soon as possible. Also I would like to let you know something.**

**The plant that Shippo used and Kurama called a Ulex, is really a real flower. A ulex is also known as a Gorse. It grows in a fire climate, its adapted to encourage and withstand fires, being highly flammable and having seed pods that are to a large extent opened by fire, thus allowing rapid regeneration after fire. The burnt stumps also readily sprout new growth from the roots.**

**So yes I used a real plant. Also in this chapter I showed a bit of what Kuronue and Kuramathink about Kagome, if not just hinted at it. We can only wonder what will happen. Now since I got more than four reviews on the last chapter, lets aim for six this time around. Please leave your thoughts, theories about whats going to take place. till next time my lovelies.**


End file.
